Seto is the Mall Santa
by SSCeles
Summary: Seto must be the mall santa for charity, and Mokuba is a christmas sprite. Ryou gets stuck in an elevator, and we all want to strangle Tea.
1. Twas the Night before Christmas

Seto and Mokuba celebrate Christmas, chapter one  
*****  
Kaiba is Seto  
Mokuba is Mokuba  
*****  
(Mokuba's POV)  
  
My big brother is so cool! Not only does he own all of Kaiba corporation, he's even going to volunteer to be the mall Santa!  
  
I skipped down the hall. And I get to be a little snow sprite! My long black hair danced back and forth as I ran down the hall to see my brother. We were going to have so much fun!!  
  
"Seto?" I asked, knocking on his door.  
  
"Come in Mokuba!"  
  
I opened the door and bounced onto his bed. His whole room had a blue eyes white dragon theme, with custom made bed sheets! They were soft, too.  
  
***  
(Seto's POV)  
  
Mokuba bounced onto my bed and looked up at me with his big blue eyes.  
  
He didn't know that I was only doing this mall Santa gig because it was a dare, but, oh well. It shouldn't be too hard. And it made him happy.  
  
We would have to go tonight, as it was Christmas Eve, and sit at the mall on fake snow. I would have to sit there AND have kids sit on me. When I was kid I never liked mall Santas and they were rather scary. But, Kaiba Corporation was getting donations for this if I was the Santa, so I would have to make the kids happy so they're parents would pay more... greedy sounding, aren't I?  
  
I'm not the grinch who stole Christmas, I just cant's believe that I actually was going through with Sango's dare.  
  
Sango always went around calling me "Seto-kun" and, man, was she annoying. She promised she wouldn't make me go to the winter snow dance at school as long as I was Santa at the mall. That was dare part of it.  
  
I sighed and smiled as Mokuba jumped up and down on my bed.  
  
"I get to be a snow sprite! Ya!" he yelled.  
  
Oi, he's so kawaii. I won't ever let anything happen to my little brother.  
  
****  
(Mokuba's POV)  
  
We got to the mall at 6:00 that night and I dressed up in my blue snow sprite outfit. It had white ruffles and everything! It was supposed to have a hat, but it wouldn't fit over my hair, so I just got one of those sparkly tiaras or whatever the silly things are called.  
  
I pranced around my brother when he came out of the dressing room. I giggled. He looked pretty weird in a Santa suit!  
  
The mall directors showed us to the fake powder snow and Seto got to sit in a big red armchair. But I also saw someone else. Sango!  
  
Sango is my brother's friend, but I think she likes him. But guess what? Sango was Mrs. Santa Claus! I was overjoyed and ran over to sit on her lap.  
  
"Hey, Mokuba!" she called, "Hey Seto-kun!"  
  
"Sango, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Doing my volunteer job! You won't go to the dance, so I suppose I could keep you in one spot if I did this."  
  
My brother looked like he wanted to run. What was he so afraid of? Sango was nice. I sat on her lap and looked up.  
  
"Hiya Sango! Guess what I want for Christmas?"  
  
"What do you want for Christmas, Mokuba-Chan?"  
  
"A helicopter!"  
  
"Oh... are you sure you don't want something smaller?"  
  
"Like a package of gum?"  
  
"Um, how about something bigger than gum?"  
  
"Oh! I know," I said, "I also want a limo like Seto!"  
  
She patted me on the head.  
  
"Cute kid."  
  
Grumbling all the way, Seto dressed as Santa sat down next to Sango, as Mrs. Claus. A crowd of kids was forming around the fake snow, waiting to be let in. I hopped off Sango's lap and picked up a pile of paper snow, and threw it in the air. I became a snow sprite!  
  
"Poof!"I yelled.  
  
"Santa, can we let the kids in?" a mall director asked my brother.  
  
"Yes, go ahead."  
  
The kids came in and some of them I knew from school.  
  
I was going to have the best night ever! I had my friends, I had my brother, and I had paper snow!  
  
Not that it would ever actually snow in Domino City...  
  
*****  
*****  
I do not own Yu-Gi-OH!  
*****  
How'd you like? Pretty good, ne? I've never written an actual storyline around Seto or Mokuba, so I hope this is pretty good. I would like ten reviews before I continue. Thankies.  
  
OH! And Sango, if you're reading this, and I'm hoping you are, this story is for you! Because it has you in it, I hope that's okay, though. ^_~ Sango, give me ideas for this okay.  
  
Review, please! 


	2. Here comes Joey, Tea, Trisitin, Ryou, Yu...

Hey, I actually though no one would want to read this... ^_^ But people did! Yay!   
Like I said before, I don't often write stories about Seto or Mokuba, in fact, I never have. But they seem like really easy characters to write for, so I'm trying it.  
  
I spend my days trying to get my homework done. When on the computer I know I should be working on my stories. But I don't always do that. I usually get to that eventually and only if I get around to it. ^_^;; I'm sort of taking a break from my work, but I write better when I'm relaxed, anyways.   
  
And guess what? I'm writing this story along with four, possibly five other stories at the same time. O_o;;  
  
Anyways, back to the story:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
(Seto's POV)  
  
I. Cannot. Believe. I'm. Here.  
  
Sango tricked me! Now I have to sit next to her until the mall closes in four hours!  
  
I looked to the gate surrounding the cheap fake snow. There were kids anywhere from preschoolers to fifth graders. Even a couple of older ones two... and I have to sit here, and have them sit in my lap, and then I have to play mister nice Santa Claus.  
  
"Don't worry Seto-kun," said Sango from next to me, "The little kids don't ask for much."  
  
"How does Santa do this?" I complained sarcastically.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes and the gates were opened to the little kids. A little girl in pig tails ran up to me and bounced onto my lap.  
  
"Now whats your name-" I started.  
  
"Suzie!" the girl shouted.  
  
"You don't have to shout Suzie." I said quietly.  
  
"But daddy said you'd be deaf!" she hollared back in my ear.  
  
Then "Suzie" turned to her daddy and waved. He waved back and smiled. I hope not every kid is like this. I know I wasn't like this when I was a kid. Was I?  
  
I sighed and said, "Now, Suzie, what do you want for Christmas?"  
  
"Oooh!" she squealed, "I want a kitty and a puppy and a pony and bunny and an ice cream factory and a tv and little sister!"  
  
I stared blankly at the little kid. How can her parents stand her?!  
  
"Ok, Suzie, now, Santa won't be able to get you everything you want, so what do you want the most?"  
  
"Uh..." she thought, "I really really really really REALLY want a puppy!"  
  
"Ok." I said looking at her parents, who looked at me, too, obviously wanting some idea of what their hyper little imp, err- kid wanted. "I think Santa could get you a puppy for Christmas."  
  
"Yay!" Suzie squealed again and took off.  
  
Yes, I truly hope that not every kid is going to be like her. I truely hope not.  
  
*****  
(no point of view)  
  
Coming in through the main doorway of the mall are Yugi, Yami, Tristin, Joey, Ryou, and Tea.  
  
"Hey, I wonder who's the unlucky mall santa this year?" wondered Tristin aloud.  
  
"I don't know, but I would feel rather sorry for them." replied Ryou.  
  
Suddenly Joey pushed by them both.  
  
"Hot dog stands! Wahoo! Food! Thank you Santa!" and then Joey took off to buy food.  
  
"Joey, wait up for the rest of us!" called Tea, running after him.  
  
Yami followed his hikari's friends and headed towards the center of the mall. He already knew who the mall santa was this year. Sango told him at school. He just wanted to see poor Seto, sitting there.  
  
"Yami," said Yugi, pulling on his new thick fur coat.  
  
"Yes, aibou."  
  
"I was wondering if you would want to watch a movie tonight with us?"  
  
It was more of a question than a suggestion. Yugi was a little worried Yami would say no, but Yami just smiled warmly.  
  
"Of course I'll watch a movie with you and your friends. What is it?"  
  
"The Ring. Its a scary movie."  
  
"Perhaps we can invite Seto to come watch the movie with your friends too. He is the mall santa after all, I feel a bit sorry for him." Yami unruffled his coat a litte, "Even though he deserves it."  
  
"Yami."  
  
"I'm sorry, Aibou."  
  
Yugi nodded, "Come on, lets drag Joey away from the hotdog stand and get in line so we can see Seto-err, Santa."  
  
Yami snorted, but they retrieved Joey anyways.  
  
Five minutes they were in line to see Seto.  
*****  
(Mokuba's POV)  
  
From the gates I saw Yugi, his spirit, Joey, Tristin, Tea, and Ryou. I waved and ran over.  
  
"Hi Mokuba, where's Seto?" said Yugi smiling.  
  
I pointed, "Sitting next to Sango. He's the mall santa!"  
  
"Ah yes," said Yami, "Sango and Seto make such a cute couple."  
  
I giggled.  
  
"And guess what?" I said twirling around, "I'm a snow elf!"  
  
"You look great, Mokuba." said Ryou.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Come on guys!" said Joey, "We're next in line! I can't wait to tell santa what I want for christmas!"  
  
"You still do that Joey?" asked Tea.   
  
******  
  
  
  
I don't own YGO, if I did, it would be much more grusome....^^;  
Indeed, what will Joey want from Santa? What will Seto do? I know, but you won't until I update. And I won't update until I get ten more reviews. Mwahahahaha!  
  
Oh, just review please. 


	3. Tomb Robbers, Pharaohs, and Babies

Sorry it took so long to update. -_-;  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
Okie, so Joey got in line, and filed into the fake snow to go see "Santa."  
  
"Hey Saaaaaaanta. How's it going?" asked Joey curiously.  
  
"Puppy? What are you doing here?"   
  
"Just wanting to talk to Saaanta." said Joey innocently.  
  
"No, Wheeler, why are you really here?"  
  
"Just to annoying you actually, Seto."  
  
"I've already got enough annoyances." commented Santa, nodding his head towards Sango.  
  
"Seto-kun!" she whined, nudging him with her arm, "I'm just having a little fun."  
  
"What time is my shift over?!" compalined Seto.  
  
"When all the little kids leave." replied Sango.  
  
Seto grimaced as he saw a long line of kids still left.  
  
"You better clear off, Wheeler, I don't have time for puppy dog games right now."  
  
"Oh...poo." Joey huffed and walked back to the others.  
  
Mokuba was still prancing around being the little snow sprite. And doing a very good job. (throwing fake snow in the air and screaming "Halleuhjah!")  
  
"How'd it go?" chirped Tea.  
  
"He wouldn't let me even tell him I wanted a hotdog."  
  
"Thats mean." replied Tea.  
  
From behind, another voice came,  
  
"Can we duct tape friendship girl's mouth now, and go laugh at the former priest of Egypt?" asked Yami Bakura.  
  
"How'd you get here?" asked Ryou.  
  
"I have my ways." Bakura pointed to Malik and his yami who were glaring at Yami with murder in their eyes. But, then again, thats normal behavior.  
  
"Your mean." said Tea.  
  
Bakura lundged to choke Tea, but the former pharaoh stepped in between.  
  
"Stop it, alright! I agree with the tomb robber, lets go annoy Kaiba."  
  
"Since when do you agree with me, pharaoh no baka?"  
  
Yami glared at Bakura, but still smiled, "Since Seto is my arch enemy who I have vowed to annoy."  
  
Both of the spirits had a good laugh out of that one, but still hated eachother. Strange how yamis never get along for very long.  
  
*****  
  
A mother with a baby and a camera walked up to Seto, err, Santa.  
  
"Can you hold little Sammie long enough for me to take a picture?" she asked, though it was more of a demand than a question.  
  
She plopped the baby in Seto's arms, who, for who knows what reason, started to wail.  
  
/Oh no./ thought Seto. /God, anything but this!/  
  
The baby kept wailing and the mom was still trying to get a good photoshoot angle.  
  
The baby then did something all babies must do. It had the urge to go pee on Seto's, err, Santa's lap.   
  
"Ugh..." Seto started.  
  
You really must feel sorry for him at this point.  
  
There was a flash of light, the mom's picture was taken, the baby wailing, and Seto's face all contorted in obvious suffering.  
  
The baby was taken by the mom, and they left the scene.  
  
But guess what didn't leave the scene? The wet spot on Seto's Santa suit. Heh...  
  
/Dear Lord, what did I do to deserve this?/ Seto pleaded.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Anigirl15, I'm soooo sorry!  
  
  
  
me: Sango, that was one of your ideas, I think I might keep using them, they're good. Heh, poor Seto...  
  
Bakura: Not.  
  
Yami: I don't feel the least bit sorry for him.  
  
Tea: That baby was meeeean!  
  
Bakura: *ties to stangle Tea*Why won't you die!  
  
Yami: *shrug* I only signed the contract to save her once.   
  
me: So, review! ^_^  
  
(Tea WAS harmed in the making of this chapter... Sorry for the Tea fans, but the rest of us don't really like her. ...actually I'm not sorry...) 


	4. Weevil desguised as a little kid, and Ry...

Ok! Its been along time since my last update... so sue me. Wait...don't do that. Well, read anyways. And Sango... you're luckier than you know. I don't know how you convinced me to continue writing this..but you did.  
  
******  
  
So it was the jolly old day of Christmas, and Seto...err...Santa was at the local mall doing charity work. *camera shifts to show Seto suffering* And now to our other area of good deeds and...hey...why is Joey eating the hotdogs? That comes later! Hey Stop! *camera shifts to Joey*  
  
Joey: *with hotdogs stuffed in his mouth* Gomen, I couldnt help it.  
  
******  
  
So, anywho... Yami and Bakura filed into the powered snow, past the dancing, hyper, and jolly sprite Mokuba, and next to Seto..err... Santa's royal chair.  
  
"What do you want bakas?" asked Seto.  
  
Sango nudged him in the shoulder. "Be nice," she hissed,"You're supposed to be Santa!"  
  
"Nothing much Santa...we just wanted to help spread the good will of Christmas, right Bakura?"  
  
Through gritted teeth Yami Bakura replied, "Yup...good will and cheer. All hail the two most idiotic reincarnated bakas of ancient Egypt..."  
  
"What was that?!" asked Yami.  
  
"Oh...nothing your highness." again he muttered, "I don't get paid enough for this slavery...I don't do cue lines..."  
  
Yami glared at Bakura yet said nothing.  
  
"Well, if you'd excuse me morons, I have little kids to...think about...stangling." said Seto, pushing the tombrobber and pharaoh out of the way.  
  
"Fool...he'll pay for this later. Leave me alone pharaoh, I'm going to find Ryou and then going home." spat Bakura as he stalked out of the fenced in fake snow.  
  
"Okie...baka."  
  
"Your the baka."  
  
"Baka."  
  
"Baka."  
  
"No. I said it first."  
  
"No you didnt, your mistaken moron."  
  
"You're both bakas now shut up and leave me alone!" said Seto calmly.  
  
Bakura leaves and goes to find Ryou when suddenly...  
  
"FRIENDSHIP FOR ALL!"  
  
...Tea dances in dressed as a sugar plum fairy.  
  
Once again, Yami Bakura jumps and tries to strangle Tea, all the while screaming, "DIE FRIENDSHIP! ITS EVIL! EEEEEEEVIL I TELL YOU!" This attracted many odd stares from everyone, but it was all sorted out eventually when Joey stuffed a hotdog in both Tea and Bakura's mouth. They both stopped screaming, and it rates a 10 on the scale for best distraction of the season.  
  
"Merry Christmas." said Joey and he went back to eating his own hotdogs.  
  
****  
  
Meanwhile...we need more Seto suffering so...  
  
"Hey mista!" said a little kid in a baseball cap, "I wansta new dirtbike!"  
  
Santa looked down at the kid skeptically.  
  
"You have a drivers lisence?"  
  
"I can get one."  
  
"Ok, little gaki, how?"  
  
"Dun call me a that."  
  
"How?!" insisted Santa.  
  
"I can blackmail you 'cause I know who you are and you'll buy me one."  
  
"I will?" asked Santa confused.  
  
"Yes. Like this. I'll scream my head off saying that your Mr. Kaiba and that you're mean. And then all the other kids will attack you."  
  
"Thats impossible. Children at your age have not learned the skills needed to make an angry riot."  
  
"Yes we have. Its genetic, and my hypothesis is that you won't listen to me."  
  
"Genetic? Hypothesis? Wait a sec how old are you?"  
  
"A small 13 year old."  
  
"..."  
  
Seto hands the kid the kid some cash and shoves him away.  
  
"Get lost, go buy yourself something."  
  
"Hey! Mommy he shoved me!"  
  
A tall fat lady in a big pink flowered dress looms over Seto...  
  
"Is dis true?"  
  
"N...negative...wait a sec. I don't have to take this. I'll sue you!!!! Get your son away from me woman, and you round behind too!"  
  
"I do not have a round behind!"  
  
"I'll still sue you."  
  
"..."  
  
The large woman grabs her son and drags him away and the baseball hat falls off revealing the kid to be Weevil.  
  
"Weevil wanted a dirtbike and a drivers lisence?" asked Seto to no one in piticular.  
  
"He was broke and failed the drivers test twice." replied Sango.  
  
"...oh."  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile...elsewhere...lost in the mall.  
  
"Help! Somebody get me outta here! I don't like small rooms!" screamed Ryou banging on the door to an elevator.  
  
"Yo, albino boy, chill will ya?" said Mai, all the while checking her makeup.  
  
"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"  
  
"Look." said Mai closing her mirror and putting it in her purse, "This is the best mall in Domino, ne? So its elevators aren't gonna stop running. We arent gonna be stuck in here."  
  
"How would you know that? SOMEBODY HELP! And besides. Your wasting valuable breathing air! We may need that! HEEEEEELP!"  
  
"Kid...your wierd."  
  
"Thats rude, and no I am not. So shut up blondie."  
  
"Blondie?! Why you!!" *vein is throwing in her forehead*  
  
"AAAAH! Get away from me you crazy witch!"  
  
"You are gonna need help once I'm through with you!"  
  
"YAAAAAMI! WHERE ARE YOU?! GET ME THE HELL OUTTA HERE!!!!"  
  
Mai lundges at Ryou, who ducks and runs to the other side of the elevator, and clings to the railing.  
  
"I've never been in an elevator before, ok?! And I thought the moving stairs were freaky! But this is torture!"  
  
"They're called escalators, kid." Mai hits Ryou over the head with her purse.  
  
"OUCH! GET ME OUTTA HERE! I'M STUCK WITH AN INSANE BLOND!"  
  
Suddenly the elevator door opens and Yami Bakura is standing there. Everybody freezes. A few minutes of silence goes by...  
  
"So...Ryou, whats all the yelling about? I could hear you from the first floor." asks Bakura.  
  
"..." *points to Mai* "Its her fault."  
  
Bakura glares at Mai, but grabs Ryou by the shirt and drags him away.  
  
"Idiot. I shouldnt let you go to the mall alone...feh... you've never been in an elevator before. HAH! I bet even pharaoh would get a laugh out of this...pathedic."  
  
"...sorry yami..."  
  
*****  
  
*scene closes and camera goes back to Joey*  
  
me: Ok Joey, now you can eat the hotdogs.  
  
Joey: I already did.  
  
me: ...*snaps fingers and more hotdogs appear*  
  
Joey: OH YES! *eats hotdogs*  
  
me: Well, review. What should happen next? All ideas are welcome.  
  
" 


	5. Bakura, Malik, and YMarik found the weap...

In our last chapter, Ryou was dragged out of the elevator by Bakura, and Mai was left standing there *camera shifts to show elevator* Wait a sec... where'd Mai go? MAI!!  
  
Mai: What? I'm trying on perfume, be there in a second!  
  
me: -_-'  
  
*camera shifts again this time following Bakura* Now lets begin chapter five.  
  
******  
  
Bakura stops dragging Ryou, and Ryou stands up wondering why he stopped.  
  
"Hey, yami, whats up? Huh?"  
  
"Well would you look at that..."  
  
"What?" asked Ryou following his other half's gaze.  
  
"I didnt know they had a weaponry shop at this mall! And look, Malik and his yami are over there shoplifting, I'm going to go help them..." he starts walking in that direction. "Have fun Ryou, go get lost again. But do me a favor. No more elevators for you."  
  
"...ok." Ryou shudders in the memory of the horrific expirence of being locked in a small moving room with Mai.  
  
And so Bakura goes over to talk to Malik and his yami.  
  
"Hey guys, what are you looking at?"  
  
"Now THAT is what I want for Christmas." said Malik his finger pressed up against the glass next to a very shiny dagger.  
  
"I think a machete would be nice myself..." commented Yami Malik as he looked at more of the weaponry in the glass stand.  
  
"Oh..." said Bakura dully as he looked around.  
  
Something then spotted his eye.  
  
"Of my f****** RA! Is that a flamethrower? Platnium 2003 edition! Oh awesome! I want it. No...I NEED it!"  
  
"Excuse, young men, you'll have to leave, you arent allowed to be buy weaponry here until your 21. Now shoo!" said a guy with a whiskry beard behind the counter.  
  
"Shoo?" asked Malik. "Shoo?! Don't shoo me!!!! You'll pay!"  
  
"In case you don't realize it mortal, I'm 4989 years old. And if that aint enough to buy a flamethrower then..."  
  
Grabbing Malik and Bakura by the shoulders, Yami Malik whispered, "Let me handle this."  
  
"EXcuse me, sir, whats stopping us from shopping here, again?" Yami Malik said, while he waved the Millennium Rod in front of the guy's face.  
  
"Did I say that?" said the guy, complete brainwashed.  
  
Bakura grinned, "Hey, see if I can get this flamethrower for free."  
  
"How much is this flamethrower and the machete here, and the dagger?" asked Yami Malik.  
  
"..free of charge..." said the guy blankly.  
  
"Why thankyou."  
  
So anywho, the brainwashed guy bagged up their weapons and five minutes later they're walking out of the shop.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
*****  
  
A whole bunch of over hyper little kids are prancing around Seto doing the "All I want for Christmas is Sugar" dance... And Seto, is sitting there, apparently taking it all in, with a blank look on his face. Oh...did I neglect to mention he had his headphones on and was listening to his song, "The Anthem" as loud as he could without anyone noticing.  
  
Suddenly there was a tug on Santa's coat.  
  
"Santa he cut me and then he pushed meeeeeeeeee!!" cried a girl about Mokuba's age, pointing at the boy standing next to her.  
  
"I did not! I was here first!" declared the boy next to her.  
  
Then Mokuba came over and asked the girl what happened. The girl happened to be a girl Mokuba knew and liked from his school. Seeing that his big brother wasn't listening to the situation he pulled off Seto's headphones and whispered what happened. Seto nodded and sighed grumpily.  
  
"Santa needs to talk to you Kevin..." Mokuba taunted, "Come on Rea and you can sit on Mrs. Claus lap instead!"  
  
Mokuba showed his girlfriend Rea to Sango, and so Rea was happy with that. Sango listened as she named off everything her little heart desired.   
  
However, Seto had Kevin, the boy her had suppossedly pushed Rea, sit on his lap.  
  
"Now Kevin, what did you want for Christmas?"  
  
"A PS2 and my grandma Lynn back!"  
  
"Grandma Lynn isn't coming back, and you know what else?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Bad little boys who shove Mokuba's girlfriends don't get Christmas presents." And Seto then shoved Kevin off his lap. "Next!"  
  
Well, to say the least, Kevin was NOT happy.   
  
"You aren't Santa! You're Set-"   
  
Seto clamped his hands over Kevin's mouth.  
  
"Shut up and keep that little secret to yourself and I'll give you money to go by your ps2, ok?" Seto then released the kid.  
  
"Deal." and Kevin walked away whistling.  
  
********  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry this was cut a little short, the next chapter we can only hope will get better. Till then, Ja ne! ^_~ Review all! 


End file.
